


Rock Me Tonight

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1980s, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, First Time, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Creatures of the Nighthad finally been finished, andKISSwas looking to celebrate their success with their latest guitarist and song writer, Vinnie Vincent. Vinnie was looking forward to celebrating his and the band's accomplishment, too, but he would have never guessed the way the night would turn for him- and for who!





	Rock Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries are hard, lol. Ah, I'm trying my hand at them anyway. There was too much down below here for me to try to shove up as an example.
> 
> Still, here we go! One of my favorite pairings up on display, and I'm really proud about how this turned out.
> 
> Enjoy~! <3

Vinnie hadn’t felt this happy about his music career in years! Sure, he had been a staff songwriter for the television series _Happy Days_ and _Joanie Loves Chachi_ \- and while that job had always offered him a steady paycheck and some fun days- he knew he wouldn’t really rise in the ranks unless he stepped out into the big leagues. He had stepped out, started chasing his dreams, slipping around but never falling! It took time, took years, took many groups, and not to say he didn’t love and fondly remember his time in such bands like _Treasure, Hunter, Warrior, Hitchhikers and Heat,_ but after so long he had finally made it! His music had made it into _KISS!_ Even hours after finally finishing up some of the last recordings of their _Creatures of the Night_ album, Vinnie still couldn’t believe that he had ever gotten the chance to work with the group. 

If ever there was a time to celebrate, he thought, now would be it.

When Gene had talked about going out to a nightclub with Paul near the studio after the recording had wrapped up, Vinnie and Eric were both quick to suggest making it into a night out for the whole group. Gene just shrugged but agreed. His only stipulation was that the two of them pay for their own drinks- something which struck Vinnie as a bit odd, and it had something to do with Eric’s car breaking budget- but, hell, they agreed. They just wanted a fun night celebrating the future success of the new album!

All day, while Vinnie had been running his fingers across his cords, he had been stealing glances back at Eric and smiled at how cute he was since he had been gushing all day about going out as a band. Vinnie just thought he was the most adorable thing ever being so excited to experience a little bit of nightlife that L.A. had to offer them. It was for that very same reason that both of them were a bit disappointed when Gene had ended up getting a private VIP room at a dark nightclub for them.

Sure, it was a party scene, but not the one either of them expected.

Nonetheless, Vinnie was excited to spend some more time with the band away from the studio, and maybe start to really get to know them a little better. Being their temporary lead guitarist was nice and all, but he wanted in. He wanted in on _KISS._ Already, they had shared some great song writing, some great playing, and Vinnie knew that he was just what they needed to rise back up to the top of the charts again. He wanted to be in this band, because he thought he could make the difference and feel what they felt. No matter what, he wasn’t going to let Gene or Paul tell him no.

To his relief and joy, he already had one member of _KISS_ on his side. Throughout the entire recording of _Creatures of the Night,_ Eric had begun to take a liking to him, and Vinnie to him. Gene just squinted and hardened his face at their little playful teasing moments, keeping his thoughts to himself, thankfully. Paul, on the other hand, was always shooing the two away from each other, snapping at them to cut out their flirting. Once again, thankfully, Gene normally just swooped in and flicked him on the side of the head to shut him up. 

At first, Vinnie hadn’t been too sure why he had to come in like that, but he eventually understood that it was probably because Eric got flustered and fluffed up his hair to try to hide his blush. It was easy enough to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Eric simply must’ve just got embarrassed when he got caught being distracted from his playing. Vinnie could understand that, but he still enjoyed the cute puffball’s attention, despite the hard time Paul gave them for it.

All four of them made themselves comfortable and ordered drinks (except Gene who seemed much more eager to drink in the beauty of the redheads perched on both sides of his lap). Paul seemed to join in on the activity, hands brushing over the busty blonde that had squeezed her way beside him. Somehow it soon ended up with Vinnie and Eric sharing the same edge of the booth. They were slowly being shoved out of the way to make room for all the girls Gene kept motioning over to join them.

Vinnie shared a flat look with Eric. The drummer just shook his fluffy head and shrugged.

“This is kinda normal,”

“So, let’s move.” Vinnie told him, getting up and moving to a different, much emptier booth in the corner. For a private VIP room, there seemed to be a lot of giggling girls running and dancing about. Gene’s doing, most likely, but Vinnie wasn’t about to put it past Paulie for ordering some himself. Gosh. Was this why Gene had told them that they had to buy their own drinks tonight? They blew more of the budget on some chicks in tight leather? …Vinnie honestly couldn’t blame them _too_ much, if that was the case, but damn.

Still, the VIP room was crowded as Vinnie and Eric pushed their way back to a new booth. At one point, Vinnie glanced back at him from over his shoulder and saw Eric being swallowed up in the crowd. Without thinking, he threw his hand out to him, grabbing the drummer by the front of his shirt and hauling him along. The moment they reached the booth, Vinnie let go and chuckled as he watched Eric blush cutely and run his fingers through his bushy hair. He looked away from Vinnie’s face, not looking back until the color faded a bit from his cheeks and surveying the sea of faces while the guitarist ordered their first round of drinks to be brought over to them. Music drifted over the crowd, some soft glam rock band was playing in the background and was just this side of enjoyable.

Eric joined him in the back corner, sitting down beside Vinnie on his left, and relaxed back against the smooth leather seat. 

With a sigh, Vinnie threw up his left arm behind him, just resting it atop the top of the booth right above his shoulders. On top of how he had slept on it wrong, it had been a little sore after practice today, so he tossed it up to rest it some. He hardly noticed as Eric shifted a bit closer. “So, what’d you get?” he asked, gesturing to his drink.

Vinnie glanced down at his drink that was filled to the brim, took a sip, then smiled. “Red Sangria,” He held it out to him, letting him take a curious sip.

“ _Mmmhm,_ real fruity,” Eric hummed, making an impressed face after he took the sip, handing it back to the guitarist.

“I like mine with some sweet peaches and strawberries.” Vinnie murmured softly, swirling his drink around a few times. “What did you order?” he asked him, smiling, then taking another sip of his drink.

“A Dry Manhattan,” Eric grinned, laughing a little bit at Vinnie’s curious reaction. “What?”

“Ohh, sweet Brooklyn boy, you gotta experiment more.” Vinnie crooned out, finishing his drink. “I mean, sure that waitress gave you two cherries instead of one, but there’s much more exotic tastes out there.”

“I’m a simple man, Vinnie.” Eric chuckled, softly. “I like my McDonald's cheeseburgers and my Manhattans Dry.”

“And your ladies- well, I’m sure being in _KISS,_ you have plenty of choices there.” The guitarist nodded out to all the girls across the room.

“Depends on what I’m looking for, I suppose…” Eric muttered, but Vinnie didn’t hear him, waving down a waitress and ordering a second round of drinks for them.

“What was that, Eric? Sorry, I was getting another order.” Vinnie said, returning a curious eye to his short friend.

Eric fluffed one side of his head out a bit, casting his gaze down to his drink. “Who says I’m looking for anything in particular?” he meekly replied with a shrug, but he knew he probably just gave Vinnie about twenty more questions to hammer him with. “Listen, I’ll know ‘em when I see ‘em.”

“Alright,” Vinnie said, drawing out the word. “Well, let’s keep an open mind out tonight.” He threw Eric a wink, and Eric’s eyes widened, and his face burned. Vinnie just raised a brow at it but passed it off as the alcohol making its way through the smaller man’s system faster than his.

For a while they just sat in their booth and drank together. Eventually, Eric was offering to lead them back to the dance floor they had passed by on their way to the VIP room, but Vinnie had insisted on staying back and working on their next round.

“Oh, Vinnie, c’mon. It’s our last night together!” Eric pleaded with him, pulling a pitiful expression. “We’re supposed to be celebrating the _Creatures_ album being released! Please tell me you’re not planning on holding up in this booth tonight.”

“Mhm, wasn’t planning on it.”

“So, come on, get up and dance with me.”

“What? You’re serious?” Vinnie looked at his shorter friend, one eyebrow cocked. He stared at his friend for a moment; he still didn’t entirely understand why Eric had taken such an interest in him, but he was glad to have him by his side.

It was strange, too… His mind kept bringing up that he shouldn’t have been acting such like a shy person around the drummer of _KISS_ when he had been doing his best to befriend him, act extroverted and climb the rungs of success. He wasn’t just trying to appeal to Eric, but he had honestly wanted to befriend him since he had seemed like such a cute guy to hang with.

All at once, it hit him. His mind stung a bit just as he threw back his drink- his fourth of the night. His sweet Ann Marie… God, why had she popped up in his mind at a club where he hadn’t so much as glanced at another girl… He hadn’t ever even looked at any woman the same after her, hadn’t even had his fun here or there like Gene tended to do. As his drink loosened up his mind, he knew that there was the occasional guy that turned his head, although he hadn’t ever acted on it.

God, he hadn’t responded to Eric’s question yet. He turned his head back to him, ready to answer him, but his jaw just didn’t move. _Eric…_ Oh, Eric hadn’t been excluded from turning his head… and hell, yeah, Vinnie wasn’t afraid of admitting it to himself when he was drunk. But Christ, a knife was pressing into his heart the more he thought about it. But damn, some little voice in the back of his head was telling him it was fine. It was good. It was all good. He wasn’t a girl… He could work with that, he could really work with that. And all that alcohol was definitely encouraging that.

“ _Vinnie?_ ”

“Another round!” Vinnie said to the waitress passing by, ordering another bunch of drinks although they were clearly already both buzzed. He wasn't too sure she heard him from the roar of the crowd around them, though, but he didn't hold onto that for too long. When he sat back against the leather seat of the booth, the relaxing position finally made him feel how just how loose he was becoming.

Without warning, Eric draped an arm over Vinnie’s shoulders, and Vinnie realized far too slowly that the short drummer was leaning against him. He tried not to think anything of it, though; Eric had been all hugging and cute with him for the past few weeks, after all. But then Vinnie went and wrapped his own arm around him and pulled him as close as possible, grinning as Eric propped his chin up on his chest to look straight up into his eyes. So much for alcohol being the only encouragement...

“You’re beautiful, you know,” Eric said, quietly.

“Where’s this coming from?” Vinnie asked him. He licked his lips in anticipation and watched with a half-lidded gaze that Eric’s own eyes seemed to follow the movement. “Is this from ol’ Paulie calling me weird looking?”

“Forget what he said-”

“He compared me to E.T…. What the _hell?_ I don’t look anything like that little alien thing… S’cause ‘m shorter than him, isn’t it? ‘M only five-seven… It’s tall enough… You’re five-seven- well, more like five-ten with that puffy hair.” Vinnie shook his head, his drunken mind slowly leading him off the topic at hand.

“ _Vinnie!_ ”

“ _Eric-_ ” He looked over just as Eric leaned over and planted a feather-light kiss to his lips. Vinnie’s eyes opened up, and he smiled into the kiss just as Eric pulled back, shyly.

Vinnie wasn’t sure if Eric had ever kissed a man before, but he knew _he_ hadn’t. It wasn’t that different from kissing a girl, he discovered, and Eric was as willing and capable a partner as he had ever had. Hands roamed to tangle in hair or to grip at clothing, but nothing further; Vinnie wasn’t going to push himself like that just yet, and he was grateful that Eric either felt the same or was understanding enough not to push.

“Ya look ‘ncredible,” he murmured, his lower tone slurring his words slightly. 

“Y- You little fox!” Vinnie said, half-slurring and half-holding back laughter as his eyes crinkled up at the corner from how much he was smiling. “Sneaky little thing, stealing kisses! Shame- Wait, no. No shame… No shame for you~” Vinnie leaned down and pressed their noses together.

Eric couldn’t help but grin goofily as his cheeks darkened over the attention. “I- I just dig you, ‘s all.”

“Is that all I think you’re wanting it to be?” Vinnie teased him gently, then pecked a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. “I think this little fox is lookin’ for a mighty vixen?”

“You’re plenty pretty and glam for it,” Eric sighed, then pulled them both back into the corner of the dark booth. “C’mon, let me make this a fun night for you~”

“Eric… Eric, I-” _Ann Marie…_ “I- I want to…” _...Waiting at home for him…_ “I really want to.” _...Heavily pregnant and needing him now more than ever…_

Vinnie made a pained noise and rose back off of Eric’s chest, slamming his back against the booth and raising his head up to stop the sudden tears in his eyes.

“ _Vinnie?_ Vinnie, did I do something wro-”

“No… No, Eric. It’s not that. It’s...” The guitarist sighed, heavily. He couldn’t take this seriously. For her, he couldn’t. It was just a bit of fun, some celebrating between friends, nothing more, nothing less. Just best buddies that might kiss and makeout with each other. Maybe even take it a step further if he could convince himself that it wasn’t really cheating if it was a guy. Hell, with his hazy mind the way it was, Eric so close and rubbing his hands against his chest like that… Fuck it, Vinnie couldn’t find anything to stop him there.

Lifting his hands, Vinnie gripped Eric’s wrists to clear his vision and fell back down to end up being nose to nose with the cute drummer. He paid him a glance over, looking at his camo t-shirt that he had covered up with his jean jacket. Torn jeans and an old pair of boots. Who let this poor man dress himself, Vinnie couldn’t help but think. As his eyes rose back up, he blinked in surprise when Eric seemed to be looking him over, too. Vinnie almost preened, knowing full well he looked good. Hell, he knew that he looked good for sure, clad in a red blazer, matching trousers, and a button up shirt that looked like the softest material ever.

In a flash, Vinnie’s hands moved to hook his fingers into Eric’s pockets, using them to pull their bodies close. Vinnie’s eyes radiated a brilliant olive color that reflected into Eric’s, making his normally chocolate colored pools appear almost golden.

“I… I don’t normally do these _backdoor deals…_ ”

“Neither do I, a lot of the time.” Eric spoke softly, almost sober for a split second. “But I wanna try, wanna try with _you~_ If you’ll have me…?”

“I _couldn’t_ refuse, Eric. I wanna try with you, too. Wanna try _so_ badly…” Vinnie whispered, and without warning planted a long passionate kiss on the drummer’s lips, not giving a damn.

Soft bursts of dirty giggles escaped from Eric. He was so happy that they had moved away from their previous booth. Now they had each other all to themselves. That gave him all the privacy he wanted to really give in and swoon into the embrace of those hot lips.

Eric’s cherry laced tongue slipped into the guitarist’s mouth for a cheeky taste of his newfound love. His heartbeat quickened, thundering wildly against Vinnie’s chest. Vinnie just purred and ran his hands over his chest through his shirt. He was really getting his little fox into quite the fluster, wasn’t he? Eventually, they broke the kiss and panted heavily. 

“Oh, _heh_ ah _a_ h! Vinnie… V, you didn’t say how good you were at that.” Eric giggled and blushed into his shoulder as he leaned up to peck another kiss against his lips. “What _else_ are you good at?”

 _What else?_ Vinnie almost froze again at those words, but the lust and desire building within him forced any concern to the back of his mind.

“Well… I really want to get you out of these dreadful clothes first. Then it’ll be much, much more…” he last word was barely a breath. “ _Erotic~_ ”

“Promise?” Eric breathed, sending the guitarist a lustful smile. Christ, Eric couldn’t just smile like that! The little Fox could so easily get away with murder with just a turn of his cute lips.

“Cross my heart, baby.” Vinnie said, grinning from ear to ear.

Eric’s hand that rested on his side gave him a gentle squeeze. “ _Vinnie…_ ” he leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips before taking one of his hands. “Let’s get out of here.” he murmured, rubbing his hip.

“ _Yeah._ Yeah, let’s do that.”

No more words were spoken between the two. They kissed slowly before rising up out from their booth. 

Any reservations that Vinnie had had in his mind were long gone, so he took Eric’s hand and led him out of the club to the limo for the short ride back to his hotel.

As soon as the limo took off back to the hotel, Eric was all over him. Pressing his lips to his almost aggressively, his hand snuck up to rest on the base of Vinnie’s neck, his thumb resting on the front of his throat. 

Vinnie immediately kissed back, resting a hand on his thick thigh as he turned more to face him. Although a bit sloppy from both of them being tipsy, the kiss was intense and slow-paced, Eric’s hand never leaving his throat as he guided the kiss, dominating it a bit more than Vinnie was initially prepared for.

Vinnie was slowly but surely becoming putty in the drummer’s heavy hands, his lips soft as silk and very supple against his own. When the driver pulled up to the hotel, Vinnie actually whined as his little Fox pulled away, quickly pressing a kiss to the corner of his new partner’s lips before stumbling out and extending a hand for him. Taking his strong hand, Vinnie let him lead him inside and up to his own hotel room after telling him what floor he was residing on. Too bad it was the first floor, however. The two of them were both silently awaiting the steamy elevator ride that never came. Instead, they strolled on in and popped the key into the door. As soon as the door was closed, Eric was on him again, wrapping his arms around Vinnie’s skinny waist in order to pull him close as he pressed his lips to his once again, even more demanding this time.

Smoothly, Eric’s tongue flicked across Vinnie’s lower lip, which he finally gave in and fully submitted to, letting the kiss deepen as Eric carefully backed him up towards the bed. Vinnie began to take up the role of stripping them both, throwing off Eric’s jacket and his own blazer, forcing them both to break their kissing to lift their shirts off them and start hauling their pants off. The pants, though, they actually had to pause for a moment and push their own pants and boxers off.

“E- Eric… I- I gotta tell you…! _Mmhmhm!_ ” Vinnie tried to talk through their kisses. “Mmh, Eric, I’ve never… never done this with a guy before…” The sentence made his mouth dry and swallowing became impossible. He was pretty sure he knew just where this was going, but he didn’t know. He would also be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t just the slightest bit nervous despite all the alcohol in his system.

Vinnie was nervous, but he was also excited, Eric could tell. Vinnie usually let his emotions play across his face, most likely without his knowledge. All he could start out with was making him sit down on the edge of the bed. Then he turned around and went back to his jeans, yanking out his wallet and picking out a spare condom that Gene had insisted he keep in there. The insisting, honestly, came from Paul- muttering something about crabs, if he remembered correctly- but Gene had just told Eric to be careful and left it at that. ...Now if only Gene could listen to his own words of advice. Ah, but he couldn’t trail off now, he had a needy guitarist to tend to.

Shaking his fluffy head to clear his thoughts, Eric stumbled back around to the nightstand and smiled when he opened it up to find an unopened bottle of lube.

Vinnie’s brow quirked up. “...They just keep those in here?”

“Surprisingly,” Eric shrugged. He looked over to him and smiled. Vinnie was just sitting on his bed, waiting for instructions on what to do next.

Before he did anything, Eric had to take a moment to really drink the moment in. He couldn’t believe how smooth everything had gone down between them. A few weeks ago, Eric had noticed little glances here and there, lingering about his body and face. The harmless glances were filled with such a curious longing, he just knew it. Soon, he started staring back as well, but he knew that if he wanted to ever have Vinnie notice it as anything more than a friendly smile, he’d have to act. Tonight was his last chance. Tonight was the last night Vinnie would be working with the band… unless Gene and Paul signed him on- which he really, really hoped they did! Not only did they need a new lead guitarist, but Eric really had more he wanted to say to him! 

Damn, he’d been dying to say how much he loved his eyes, say how much he enjoyed their sharp shape and that beautiful shade of green that seemed to swirl and shift from olive to almost emerald. It made Eric’s inside ache something awful.

Eric swayed slightly, he was drunk- they were both drunk- and shouldn’t do this, but they were going to anyway. They wanted to. They wanted it too much.

“ _Eric~_ ” Vinnie’s soft croon steadied him, and he turned to look at him. His black hair looked so soft, with those messy bangs falling into his eyes. “C’mon and love me~ Teach me, baby~ I wanna learn~”

“‘M comin’, ‘m comin’, Vinnie,” Eric muttered, slipping on the condom and slicking himself up for him. “Just you wait.”

The short drummer moved over and straddled his hips on the bed. Vinnie swallowed, but he confidently slid his hands onto his hips.

“I’ll make this a fun night for you, V. Don’tcha worry one bit,” Eric whispered, leaning in to capture the guitarist’s lips. The hands on his hips tightened slightly, heating him up and deliciously burning where they touched. Vinnie was so warm below him, and Eric pressed down into his lap, enjoying the gasp that tore free from his lips far too much. A look of dirty pleasure played across the drummer’s face, but it was quickly replaced with worry.

“V, l- let me know if I’m hurting you…” Eric mumbled out, his hips pressing downward unintentionally.

“You’re fine, you’re great, Eric.” Vinnie muttered softly, running his hands up and down Eric’s sun kissed skin. Slowly, Eric’s eyes drooped at the contact and his breathing became harder.

It led to Eric motioning for Vinnie to release him and lean back onto his elbows to grip the bed-sheets below him. Eric moved more securely into his lap, finally getting a real good hand on the previously hidden flesh. Vinnie’s head rolled back, revealing his neck as he bit back a sharp moan.

“Lift your hips, Vinnie,” He did so without hesitation, and Eric gave him a good slow stroke before just glancing down at him in appreciation. “Lovely~ Very lovely~ Long but thick... I love that in my man.” Vinnie couldn't stop the blush on his face.

He dared his own look down at Eric. It wasn’t quite as long as his own, but it was plenty thick just like him. Yeah, the drummer was thick, but Vinnie knew how strong he was after hauling most of his own equipment around. Eric might have looked fragile and sweet, but there was muscle and a little fighter under that soft form. Vinnie reached up to run his fingers over a bicep.

“You’re so beautiful… and strong, and you’re the cutest guy I’ve ever seen in my life, Eric. Gosh, I hope you get told that every day of your life~” Vinnie murmured softly, not sure how lame or sexy he must’ve sounded. Eric only stared at him, face going unreadable for a moment. Eventually, he let a smile spread across his face, and he leaned forward to kiss him right on the lips. Eric could still taste the alcohol that he had been drinking earlier, and Vinnie tasted as sweet as a peach.

For a second, he thought about telling Vinnie that yes, yes he was told he was adorable every day of his life. Was it annoying after the twentieth time, a little. Even more annoying when he still constantly got carded because _‘just in case you’re under eighteen’._ Yesh.

Hearing Vinnie say it like that after a long day, though, it was so sweet and it made a warm feeling in his chest grow. 

Now while this was going to be Vinnie’s first time doing something like this, Eric had wanted to take it slow and easy for him. However, the whines and pleads from the guitarist below him, the constant cries for fast and heavy- wanting release so badly from him- Argh! It was all driving Eric crazy with desire! For him, he’d start moving a bit faster. If Vinnie wanted to come as fast as possible, then he was going to happily get his way.

Eric’s hand flew back to the bottle of lube, opening it again and squirting a large amount into his palm, coating his skillful fingers, before pouring some onto his cock. The guitarist laid back as Eric started rubbing himself, enjoying the entertainment piece before the real show.

"Hey, hey, Vinnie?" Eric hummed, his rough hand slowly pumping.

"Yeah, yeah, Eric?" Vinnie had shut his eyes for only a moment, but he opened them when he was called by his partner. 

“Whatcha thinking? You got that dopey smile on your face~”

“Just thinkin’ ‘bout you, Foxy.” That and- God, he just wanted it- rough. At least a little. He was just dying to see those muscles bunching and the look on Eric’s cute face while he rocked his world. In a snap, the short drummer then moved himself over him completely, arms and legs spread, and there was a flush in Vinnie’s face as he looked up- a very pleased and expecting flush.

Not wasting another moment, Eric started going down Vinnie’s lithe body, letting his mouth run past the skin that he had been seeing poke out from the bottom of his shirts and torn jeans for the past few weeks- imagining the salty taste of his sweat when he got him heated, and the warmth of him pressed right up against him. Eric traced a finger down Vinnie’s hip-bones, swallowing a little, his eyes on that thin trail of hair again for what felt like the hundredth time that night- it was a straight shot from Vinnie’s navel to his crotch, getting darker as it descended. When Eric got down to Vinnie’s waist, he knelt between his longer legs, reaching for his hips again- letting his hands wander back to cup the guitarist’s ass before coming to the front and tracing the shape of his hard dick with his fingers.

Vinnie let out a soft sound halfway between a moan and a whimper as Eric retracted his hands and moved up to slot his hips against his, sliding against him experimentally. Acting on instinct, Vinnie’s hand clamped down on his ass, keeping him there while he jerked up against him. The drummer’s breath hitched, and the next thing he knew, Vinnie had rolled them, and his hips were moving again, and he can feel his erection moving against his own, hard and lovely.

A moment later, Vinnie’s mouth had caught Eric up in another kiss. Eric groaned into it, feeling their teeth click, and Vinnie’s tongue was forceful and quick enough to steal his breath away, but it was exactly what Eric wanted tonight. He felt himself being reduced to something of a gasping mess when the guitarist’s playing hand descended downward, feeling his length up. Eric about gasped when he caught sight of Vinnie’s expression, and it was hungry- starving! As if he had been slowly starving himself, body and mind. It was a lot for him to take in, in such a short time.

Luckily, he had plenty of time to digest it as his new partner’s hands roamed over him- his belly, his erection, his ass, between his legs- and Eric shivered. God, he could come just from the dry touch of Vinnie’s quick fingers, probably, but he was too attached to the mental image that he had stuck in his mind for weeks; Vinnie crying out his name beneath him and looking like a beautiful mess.

“ _Vinnie-_ Vinnie, you gotta slow down just a bit,” Eric panted, when he felt his balls tighten with an orgasm that he didn’t want to have just yet. “I know it’s not your style, but- _Jesus…!_ I’ll come before we start if you touch me too much, baby.”

Vinnie nodded, “Alright, fine. I’m just dying, Eric~”

“I know, I know. We’re getting there…” He told him, gently.

“Hey, y- you’ve done it- this much, anyway- with a guy before, yeah?”

Eric raised an eyebrow, finding himself a little confused by how chatty drunken Vinnie could be if he let him get going. “Are you doubting my skills?”

“Nah, Foxy, you know what you’re doing… I- I’m just a little nervous, still, I guess.” The guitarist shrugged, awkwardly beneath him. Just a bit of leftover nerves. Eric thought it was sort of cute.

“I got a real good rhythm for this when I get goin’, _believe me._ ”

Vinnie slowly grinned, then chuckled, “Oh, I _believe you,_ Eric.”

Before Eric leaned forward and could move his slicked fingers to Vinnie’s hole, he leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss atop his lips. “Hey… Lemme know if you need me to stop, or if you need a break. Or if I’m going too fast for you.”

“Hah! Like you could go too fast for _me!_ ” Vinnie declared cockily, his body aching to be touched- going slow was the last thing on his mind.

Vinnie felt Eric’s fingers against him a moment later, and his body jolted some. Eric trailed kisses along his jawline, soft and plentiful, his fingers barely moving then- and Vinnie felt himself relax for him.

“You okay?”

“Hell yeah,” Vinnie nodded, arching up, and Eric got the hint. He let his free hand curl around Vinnie’s erection, and it evened out the feel of Eric’s slick fingers against his ass, and then he felt one slip inside. Vinnie gasped.

Well, now he knew how that felt. It felt nice, real nice, around the entrance. A little tight. He purred at the sensation. He found himself pushing down onto Eric’s hand, wanting more and more.

All of a sudden, Eric drew the finger out, and Vinnie’s about to complain when he heard the sound of the lube bottle squirting again.

Wait. Vinnie paused and started to think a bit more clearly. A bit of worry snuck its way into his train of thought, slapping him in the face with the fact that he was definitely not stretched enough to take Eric’s dick in the ass- but then Eric’s fingers are there again, and two of them slip inside, slicked up, and Vinnie suddenly remembered that Eric said that he would take it slow.

It was probably for the best, too, since no matter how good two fingers felt in him, he had to admit it felt like a lot for him right now. He whined.

“It’s okay, V.” Eric spoke in that sweet voice, drawing his full attention to him and easing him through it. “I’m gonna get you there.”

Vinnie just wished he could properly articulate how good it felt to hear him say that to him- how he felt weirdly vulnerable right now, in a new and not wholly unwelcome way, but the words swam around in his head in no particular order and scattered completely when Eric’s fingers curled into him.

Vinnie shuddered.

“Eric… G- Go a lil’ slower. I- It’s a lot.” Vinnie mewled, softly out to him.

Eric nodded, then his fingers went back to scissoring, only occasionally hitting the outsides of his special spot, where it was less sensitive, and Vinnie felt an ache really begin to build up in him- an ache he was so used to feeling. It was that want for more. More, mo _re, more._ Christ, Vinnie could feel his own precum start leaking onto his belly, and gasped loudly when Eric circled the head of his erection with it.

“You want more, though, yeah, baby?”

“ _More, more,_ ” Vinnie echoed, far too drunk to be embarrassed by how breathy he sounded as he said it. Another slicked finger later, he was writhing and wriggling, and this time it was not an ache for more he felt.

“It’s fine, it’s okay. We’ll go for as long as you need to get ready for me.” Eric murmured. He gave him a loving smile and purred out, “Have I mentioned how much I’m lovin’ this?”

Vinnie returned his smile and nodded; he was really enjoying it, too- a lot, a hell of a lot. He shivered in pleasure at Eric’s gentle touch, even biting his bottom lip as Eric kept his fingers dancing even as he talked to him. Then eventually, the sensational desire to be stretched wide receded, allowing Vinnie to really feel that real needy ache from deep within.

“E- Eric, ‘m ready~ Please, please~” Vinnie pleaded out to him, silently hoping it was more of himself than the alcohol trying to make that decision. In the back of his mind, he knew that he wasn’t thinking one hundred percent clearly, but he didn’t care. He just cared about the heat of the moment. God, he needed to stay in this moment and really live how he wanted to for just a little bit. Eric was worth at least that much to him, he knew. But he knew he was worth more than that, but he couldn’t think anymore when Eric suddenly drew his fingers out of him.

Christ, Vinnie felt so damn empty without him… He swallowed with some difficulty. Then Eric was getting into position over him, and Vinnie sucked in a steady breath when he felt him at his entrance.

“Ready?”

“Oh, yeah. Yes, yes! Fuck, _yes,_ Eric!”

Vinnie’s head leaned back against the sheets as Eric pushed into him, inch by inch, slower than a crawl. Eric’s face and real bushy hair was against his shoulder, and it felt so strange that they were doing this- really doing this together- but it didn’t hurt as much as Vinnie always thought it would with a man.

Gingerly, Vinnie placed his hands atop Eric’s shoulders, before sliding them up into his thick curls. “Ohh, this feels so different with a guy…” Vinnie muttered. “So much different takin’ it…”

“Still feels good, right?” Eric’s eyes met his, and without breaking eye contact Eric moved his hips until he was in up to the hilt. Vinnie swallowed hard, and he couldn’t believe it. He felt so damn full, with his Fox inside of him.

When Eric moved and his cock drifted against his special spot, it felt just right. It was making Vinnie see stars, gasp and wrap his legs around Eric’s hips. It was so good. Very good- great! He loved it!

Everything went a little fuzzy after that, but Vinnie could feel Eric’s teeth against his neck, and every single slow roll of his hips. His lean body shuddered along with it, completely overwhelmed already, feeling like it was on the brink of orgasm, but he wasn’t tipping over the line. Even he was surprised at himself, because he had Eric wrapped around him, holding tightly, whispering sweet, soft things in his ear that Vinnie was far too drunk to make sense of.

“Eric- _Eric, I need— FUCK!_ ”

Eric’s hand suddenly popped down between them, touching Vinnie’s straining erection, and his lips caught the guitarist’s for good measure. Overwhelming. Overwhelming was the only word for it and good- and- _Christ!_ Jesus Christ! Fucking hell, he just felt that last thrust, he felt every single square inch that Eric was touching, felt his tongue press deep into him as surely as his dick did, leaving him feeling completely and utterly surrounded. As loud as he could, Vinnie moaned at the sensation, just letting himself sink into it- lose himself totally and buck into Eric, his legs tight around his hips.

“ _Don’t stop- Don’t you dare fuckin’ stop now, Eric! I- I- OhhhHH!_ ”

Vinnie’s voice cut off into a bunch of stuttering breaths and pants as Eric complied, thrusting erratically, and the wound-up-tight sensation in Vinnie’s lean body began to fade away with the new pace Eric set, pushing him past and way beyond the edge. It was a huge ass combination of everything- Everything, from Eric between and inside of him to the hand on his erection, a bit jerky now but warm and pleasing. Vinnie just felt himself fall, and fall, and fall under the spell of the drummer from the hottest band in the world. He wanted the best, he got the best. If he wasn’t drunk, then that may have sounded silly, but being totally toasted, it sounded romantic as hell.

Vinnie came with a long, drawn out whine, and his entire body was writhing as he rode out his orgasm, and it had definitely never felt like this before. Suddenly, Eric’s hips were jerking forward without that previous soft edge to them, and the Fox was breathing hard into his ear, and Vinnie just heard his breaths get sharper and sharper, clear as day, until he heard it hitch. He shuddered and exhaled softly, hardly wriggling about compared to the guitarist.

The two of them fall back against the bed together, a trembling pile of sweaty limbs. Vinnie moaned since he could still feel his friend inside of him. It didn’t bother him. Hell, if anything, he loved how he still felt all stuffed in him.

Well, he thought, hazily. He wanted a fun night out, celebrating _KISS’_ and his success. Sure as hell, he had gotten what he desired… and the person who desired him had gotten the same. In the back of his mind, however, Vinnie couldn’t help but wonder what this would mean now? Tonight was his and Eric’s last night working together… It was sad… _Ah!_ But if Gene and Paul signed him on- which they would, he knew they were going to sign him- then he’d get to see Eric again! He really wanted to see him again, and again and again. Over and over… 

But all of a sudden, something else tickled at his mind, and for the life of him, he couldn’t figure it out. He would have to go back and consider it when he wasn’t drunk. Still, his pregnant pause was more than enough to catch Eric’s attention.

Vinnie whined when Eric finally remembered to pull out of him. The short drummer sighed and lied right down next to him, burying his sweaty face into the sheets below.

“That was really, really, really fun, Eric~” Vinnie leaned over onto him and nuzzled into him.

“Glad to hear you loved it,” Eric murmured, tiredly, rolling over and brushing his nose against Vinnie’s neck. “If you want, we can go quicker next time.”

Without evening thinking, Vinnie found himself nodding in agreement. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if there would even be a chance for a next time, but he just knew that he wanted it that much- that badly. And Eric had said it with such certainty and want that Vinnie just had to say yes.

Vinnie smiled slowly before draping an arm and a leg over Eric, being his usual clingy, needy self after climaxing. “Hey, hey. Genie and Paulie are gonna sign me, Eric… _I know it!_ Th- Then we can have a buncha fun _together~_ So much _fun-_ I’ll try to make it so good for you~” Vinnie murmured, nuzzling into Eric’s neck.

“ _Awwww,_ Vinnie-” Eric started to say but was cut off for a moment when he yawned. He rubbed cutely at his eyes and smacked his lips. “Ahh, ah shoot, I’m all sleepy now…”

Vinnie stroked his hands down through his thick hair and shushed him. “Then sleep, baby. Rest up and wake up to me being signed on. I know it’ll happen… it’s destiny.” 

With that, Eric closed his eyes. His entire body felt spent and soft now but did find himself looking more and more forward to tomorrow. When Vinnie got signed, he would look forward to every day after that with him. Spending all the time on the road, touring and having fun in the hottest band in the world with his friend.

Eric couldn’t wait.


End file.
